secretos, vampiros y amor
by noemiuchihahyuga
Summary: segun tu llevas una vida comun y corriente, pero detras de eso se esconden muchas verdades, cosas sobre naturales, y encontraras a alguien que estaba marcado para ti, desde antes de tu nacimiento: secretos de todo tipo, un chico que es un vampiro y algo que crece dentro de ambos.
1. Chapter 1

**Secretos, vampiros y amor:**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Bien esta es mi primer historia sobre vampiros, utilizando los personajes de naruto (que no me pertenecen aclaro eso) desarrollare mi historia (la cual si me pertenece) espero que les guste, comenten y subiré el siguiente.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1: Pesadillas y conociéndote**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*Me siento tensa, estoy en una casa que no conozco parece ser muy grande, comienzo a caminar hay muchos pasillos y puertas por donde quiera, al igual que cuadros de pinturas como del siglo XIX, llego a unas escaleras que llevan asía la planta baja, temblorosa pero con curiosidad, las voy bajando con cuidado, a la mitad de estas mismas escaleras hay una gran ventada que deja ver un hermoso lago que refleja a la luna después de este, se puede ver un gran bosque, (parece que esta casa se encuentra lejos de alguna ciudad) pensé, en eso se escuchó como alguien golpeaba la mesa y discutía en un idioma que no alcanzaba a entender, sentí tanto miedo que instintivamente baja las escaleras más rápido para ver qué es lo que estaba pasando, cuando llegue a mi destino, me di cuenta que era sala en ella se encontraban 3 personas: dos hombres que discutían, uno de ellos era de piel pálida blanca, con cabello castaño oscuro, ojos de color gris oscuro y de una postura elegante, mantenía una mirada entre enojo y decepción, el otro no era muy diferente en sí, lo único que cambiaba era su cabello que era de un color negro como la noche y lo traía bastante largo, pero también una mirada entre burla y egoísmo ( pero hay algo más diferente en él y me quede observando cada detalle y lo entre) mis ojos se abrieron más por la sorpresa, sus ojos estaban rojos como la sangre, entonces comprendí dos cosas: la primera definitivamente está muy lejos de casa y la segunda es que esos hombres no me habían visto aunque me encontraba frente de ellos, eso solo me llevaba a una conclusión, esto es un sueño. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la tercera persona, una mujer, que parecía que suplicaba con desesperación, me voltee para obsérvala mejor y me lleve una gran sorpresa que me dejo sin aire. Esa mujer era igual a mí, como si fuera mi gemela solo que con una edad mayor a la mía y me pude dar cuenta por su estado que se encontraba embarazada. Lo siguiente que escuche me asusto demasiado, la mujer grito a donde se encontraban los dos hombres, y yo quise mirar a ver qué es lo que había pasado. El hombre de cabello negro, le había roto el cuello al otro, que ya se encontraba tirado en el suelo con un montón de sangre a su alrededor, el hombre se estaba a cercando a la mujer, ella solo se tiro al piso y trataba de proteger con sus manos su vientre, el hombre rio tan abruptamente que yo también me deja caer al piso, El saco un cuchillo y se lo clavo en el vientre a la mujer, de la cuel solo pude escuchar un grito que además de cargar dolor, angustia, desesperación también tristeza, pude ver como la mujer dejaba caer su última lagrima antes de cerrar los ojos y morir, el hombre reia mas fuerte , desgarraba el vientre, todo estaba lleno de sangre y un olor fuerte a metal con sal, me estaba mareando en eso pude ver como el hombre sacaba el bebe y lo abrasaba, mientras que con la otra mano prendía un cerrillo y lo aventaba asía el cuerpo de la mujer, cerré los ojos pude sentir como todo se prendió en llamas , cuando volví a mirar ya no se encontraban ni el hombre y mucho menos él bebe, sentía que me ardía el cuerpo y observe que me estaba quemando, comencé a gritar con desesperación no encontraba una salida, cerré los ojos de nuevo y me dije a mi misma varias veces: despierta, despierta, despierta¡*,

Abrí los ojos me encontraba sobre mi cama, estaba empapada de sudor seguramente por la pesadilla que había acabado de tener, ¿porque no me siento sorprendida? Desde que tengo uso de razón he soñado con cosas así, aunque si soy sincera hace siete años que ya no había pasado.

Me levanto de la cama, no le daré importancia es solo otra pesadilla más, me dirijo al baño abro la regadera, me saco la piyama y dejo que mi cuerpo se llene de agua caliente, que me haga olvidar lo de hace rato y me pongo a pensar,

Bien quien me considero que soy: primero me llamo Hinata Hyuga, tengo 17, soy morena y vivo con mi padrastro en un pequeño pueblo llamado Konoha. Dirán ¿padrastro? Según lo que él me ha contado mi padre desapareció en cuando supo que yo iba nacer, así que el como buena persona que es, le ofreció amor y un buen estatus económico a mi madre para mí, pero da la casualidad que todo el mundo se va cuando se trata de mí, ella murió en el parto, mi padrastro por amor a ella, se quedó conmigo y desde entonces me ha cuidado dándome su cariño.

¿A qué se dedica? Es un empresario famoso en licores, consoló decir que es multimillonario, nunca está en casa, siempre sale de viaje por plan de negocios pero eso sí, me tiene al cuidado de un ama de llaves y un guardaespaldas,

Termino de bañarme, me cambio con un pantalón azul oscuro de mezclilla, unos tennis blancos, una blusa de botones color blanca y mi cabello recogido por cierto uso lentes de contacto, según mis amigas me ase ver madura y sexy,

Tomo mi mochila y bajo asía la cocina, hay se encuentra Kurenai mi ama me llames que me preparo un rico jugo de naranja con pan tostado, le sonrio y le doy gracias por todo retirándome camino a la cochera para que Azuma mi chofer me lleve a la escuela, subo al cadilac negro, el me ofrece los buenos días y yo solo asiento con una sonrisa, de camino a la escuela no se habló de nada, miraba por la ventana del auto.

Llegamos a la entrada de la escuela, le di gracias por traerme y le dijo que lo veía a la misma hora de salida, baje del auto, Entrando a la escuela, podía sentir como todos me miraban y murmuraban, la niña rica del pueblo, estaba acostumbrada me daba lo mismo lo que pensaran los demás, fui sacada de mis pensamientos por una voz que enserio me alegraba de escuchar:

Tenten: Hinata- llega y me abraza, esta chica es mi mejor amiga, siempre con sus dos colitas,

Hinata: hola Tenten- le correspondo el abraso- ¿qué pasa?

Tenten me mira con una sonrisa y prosigue- ya llego el chico nuevo, dicen que es guapísimo y tiene una mirada que mata, además ya hizo de las suyas a Sakura Haruno- esto último me lo dijo separándonos del abraso.

Sakura, es hija de la directora Tsunade, ella es una chica algo arrogante, facilona y dejémoslo en una palabra una cualquiera entonces proseguí:

Hinata: ¿o enserio cuéntame que paso?- le pregunte con una sonrisa de burla y curiosidad.

Tenten: ella se le acercó a él, estaban en el pasillo, lo acorralo contra los casilleros, ella sonreía como siempre una descarada que se cree algo más que una ardilla rosada- esto último Tente lo dijo con ganas de publicarlo en su estado de perfil- pero rápidamente cambiaron los papeles, ahora el, la tenía acorralada en los casilleros, acerco sus labios a su oído y le susurro algo, que la dejo atónita y boquiabierta, el sonrió tan arrogantemente y después se fue dejándola toda emocionada jajaja la tonta de Sakura, ahora no le seguirán el juego- no podía creer lo que me contaba Tenten, por un lado me sentí feliz, que Sakura probara de su propia medicina, pero por otro lado, que chico tan menos caballeroso,

Sonó el timbre de la campana de clases, nunca me tocaban clases con mis amigos siempre diferentes , pasaron las cuatro horas primeras de clases y ahora tocaba el descanso, afuera de la puerta de mi última clase estaba Tenten esperándome para ir a la cafetería a comer algo, la salude con una sonrisa y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la cafetería, pero nos detuvimos por que escuchamos la voz de Ino atrás de nosotros, es otra de mis amigas y capitana de las porristas es linda con su cabello rubio y largo, graciosa , compresiva, ella era la mejor amiga de Sakura pero por unos problemas que resultaron entre ellas dejaron de hablarse.

Ino se acercó a nosotros con los ojos llorosos y nos abraso a ambas, Tenten le preguntó: ¿qué pasa Ino, porque lloras?- y la abraso más fuerte, yo me solté del abraso para ayudar a Ino con la mochila.

Ino: ¿ya saben del chico nuevo?- nosotros indicamos que si con la cabeza, aunque sinceramente yo aún no lo avía visto- pues le dije que me parecía lindo y que si le gustaría salir al cine o algo, El me respondió que todas aquí éramos como Sakura y que si con eso respondía su mi pregunta, me sonrió tan arrogantemente- con lo que Ino comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

En ese momento pensé (nadie se mete con mis amigas ni si quiera un niño con cara bonita y meno que nos diga que somos iguales a Sakura) estába muy enojada me puse enfrente de Ino y Tente hablando sin pensar: como se atreve ese idiota a compararnos con esa, quien se cree ese tipo, si lo tuviera aquí enfrente le diría sus verdades verdad, Tente, a por que no dices nada, ni tu Ino- se hizo una pausa larga de silencio con lo que delibere: primera se volvieron mudas o dos ese chico esta atrás de mí.

Y como si me hubiera leído la mente escuche una voz masculina detrás de mí: primera soy Sasuke Uchiha y aquí estoy para lo que me tengas que decir en la cara, o amenos que solo seas una habladora y no tengas las agallas para decir las cosas en la cara.

Al principio si medio miedo responderle, pero en cuanto a dicho eso que ni crea que soy como todas las que ha conocido y se callan solo por su cara bonita me volteo y lo miro a los ojos, hay que admitir es lindo su piel es pálida blanca, su cabello negro como la noche y su mirada es muy profunda que sentía que me desnudaba el alma no fue que volví a este planeta hasta que el volvió hablar.

Sasuke: y bien no vas a decir nada, ¿que eres tonta o no escuchas?- lo dijo en un tono tan arrogante, que lo que pensé ase un segundo se esfumo por la ventana, era un cavernícola.

Hinata: que eres un idiota, y no todas nos morimos por estar con un cavernícola como tú, no eres diferente, eres igual a cualquier otro chico- lo dije furiosa con ganas de que entendiera y pidiera una disculpa pero en cambio lo tomo como un chiste comenzando a reírse maliciosamente.

Sasuke: en eso te equivocas, yo soy diferente, soy mejor que cualquier otro chico de aquí, y en cuanto lo segundo, ya te vere pidiéndome algún favor- se veía tan seguro de lo que me decía, pero si él juega yo también puedo:

Hinata: o tu a mí, - el levanto la ceja y volvió a sonreír descara da mente.

Sasuke: ok juguemos, el primero que le pida un favor al otro, será el sirviente del vencedor y cumplirá cualquier cosa que se le pida- me quede callada, y si me pidiera a ser algo indebido- amenos claro que tengas miedo de perder y decidas irte ahora- volvió a decirme sin quitar esa sonrisa- a lo que yo respondí- de eso te debes preocupar tu Uchiha, acepto- me volvió a sonreír y prosiguió – no sabes con quien te acabas de meter Hyuga, pero bueno me gustan las presas que se hacen difíciles, así sabe mejor la victoria- y se fue desapareciendo en el pasillo.

Después de eso Tente y Ino no me preguntaron del tema, seguramente porque ya habían escuchado, la hora de descanso paso rápido y con ellas las tres últimas horas de clases, no quería despedirme de nadie por miedo a encontrarme con él, ya lo se me hice la valiente y ahora quería desaparecer del mundo, en la puerta de salida ya me esperaba Azuma en el cadilac, pero antes de subirme lo vi, si a el a Sasuke, no me quitaba la mirada de enzima, nuestros ojos se encontraban y no quería separarse, el mantenía una mirada neutra, escuche la voz de Azuma preguntándome si me pasaba algo, le respondí que no y entre al auto, de camino a casa solo pensaba en cómo me miraba en cuanto menos me di cuenta llegamos a casa, entre salude a Kurenai y le dije que comería más noche, subí a mi cuarto y me acosté en la cama.

Cerré los ojos y me puse a meditar lo de hoy, primera era un chico arrogante y orgulloso, segunda me cae pésimo, tercera sabe mi apellido, entonces abrí los ojos asustada, y hable en voz alta- nunca le dije eso, como lo sabía- pensé, será que me acosa o le pregunto a alguien o lo habrá escuchado, si seguramente fue eso, pero a que se refería con que le gustaban las presas difíciles, que acaso se considera un cazador o la pregunta correcta es ¿quién demonios es Sasuke y en lo que me he metido?. Volví a cerrar los ojos, estaba cansada como para confundirme más yo misma, ya veríamos que pasaría mañana solo espero nunca pedirle algo a ese tipo y jamás enamorarme de él y con ese último pensamiento me quede dormida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bien espero que les gustara, si quieren seguir leyendo, y subiré lo más pronto posible el siguiente capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Secretos, vampiros y amor:**

**.**

**.**

**Hola, bueno este capítulo va dedicado para ****uchihinata-20****, espero que te guste y si es un SasuHina.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2: laboratorio y verdades**

.

.

.

Estoy aquí sentada en el salón de clases de la preparatoria de Konoha, recargada en mi libro de química, pensativa, a noche dormí como si fuera una bebe no hubo pesadillas bueno, a menos que soñar con que Sasuke esté en mi cuarto observándome dormir no se considere pesadilla, debo de admitir que eso me gusto y eso no debe ser nada bueno.

En eso escucho que suena la campaña, mis compañeros comienzan a entrar al salón.

Mi primera hora de hoy es química, llegue temprano, no tenía ganas de estar en casa. Todos toman su respectivo lugar. Como siempre me pongo hasta mero atrás, de lado que me toque la pared, ya que delante de mí se sienta Shikamaru, un chico que le da flojera todo pero es muy inteligente, al lado de el Chouchi, un chico que siempre come y esta gordito. Por ultimo atrás de este no se sienta nadie, que dando vacío el lugar, lo que me encanta porque no escucho a nadie hablando ni molestándome.

En eso llega el profesor de química, Iruka, sigo con la cabeza apoyada en mi libro, ignorando a todo, alcanzo a escuchar como el profesor nos dice que ya nos sentemos guardando silencio por que tiene que presentarnos a un nuevo compañero.

Se escucha como el profesor le dice que se presente a la clase, lo único que yo pude pensar fue (espero que no sea algún seguidor de Sakura o peor aún Sasuke, no creo que sea, el llego desde ayer, ya no se considera nuevo o ¿sí?) y como si me volvieran a leer la mente se escuchó una voz que yo ya conocía perfectamente.

Sasuke: disculpe profesor Iruka. Quiero aclarar que yo llegue desde ayer, pero es mi primera clase de química por que ayer no tocaba esa materia- en ese momento voltie hacia el frente era el, su voz tan segura, con esa sonrisa endemoniada y su mirada seria, pero con un toque de gentileza.

Iruka: o tienes razón Sasuke, bienvenido por favor siéntate a un lado de Hinata, es la chica morena de cabello negro azulado y con lentes de contacto naranjas.

Sasuke obedeció a Iruka, camino y se sentó en la banca que se encontraba a mi lado, ni siquiera me dirijo la mirada, es como si quisiera ignorarme por completo, bien a quien le importa a mí no y continúe mirando hacia el frente esperando las indicaciones de Iruka.

Iruka: bien chicos, hoy veremos, tipos de sangre en el microscopio, les daré el nombre de sus integrantes de equipo, los que nombre podrán ir saliendo, al salón de laboratorio e ir comenzando, este experimento se encuentra en la página 69 con su respetivo procedimiento, y en las mesas de trabajo está todo el material que necesitan, háganlo con cuidado para que no ocurra algún accidente- (a por favor que no me toque con Sasuke ni con Sakura, Dios apiádate de mi alma) pensé, mientras veía como Iruka sacaba su lista para nombrar al primer equipo.

Iruka: el primer equipo esta con formado por: rock lee, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuga Hinata- (gracias Dios, ahora moriré con honores) dirigiéndome a la salida del salón, en camino al laboratorio para acabar rápido con esto, e ir a mi siguiente clase.

Fue la primera en llegar al laboratorio me senté en el banco de la primera mesa, abrí mi libro de química en la página 69 y comencé a leer, a los pocos minutos entro lee, hizo lo mismo que yo leer, al rato llego Sakura y Sasuke que venían tomados de las manos hablando de no sé qué cosas, y lo primero que pensé (ayer la dejo en burla de todos, y ahora se toman de las manos como si nada hubiera pasado. Sasuke eres peor que Sakura, te gusta lo fácil tarado). Escuche la voz de Sakura que me hablaba.

Sakura: ¿qué te pasa Hyuga nunca has visto como una pareja de enamorados se muestran cariño? O ¿es que tienes envidia de mi novio?- me lo dijo en forma burlona, a lo que yo no me hiba a quedar callada.

Hinata: o tienes razón Sakura, nunca había visto una pareja que fueran tal para cual, una cualquiera y un idiota, otra cosa, no me da envidia hay mejores que el- lo dije en forma seria pero a la vez enojada.

Sasuke no decía nada estaba neutral callado mirándome, Sakura igual pero con ganas de matarme. En eso se escuchó la voz de lee.

Lee: ¿qué les parece si hacemos el trabajo y luego salen a matarse? – a lo que yo asentí, un si con la cabeza.

Tome la aguja y me pinche el dedo, deje caer una gota de sangre, en el porta vidrio del microscopio y observe:

Hinata: soy O positivo, te toca lee- el hizo el mismo procedimiento.

Lee: igual O positivo.

Observamos hacia Sasuke que podría jurar que se veía tenso y una Sakura asustada, a lo que yo aproveche para decir.

Hinata: que acaso Sakura, le temes a las agujas, jajaja,- ella me miro enojada, tomo la aguja y se pinchó el dedo, en cuanto vio la pequeña gotita de sangre en su dedo se desmayó, cayó al suelo se golpeó la cabeza y estaba sangrando mucho.

En eso lee se acercó a ella y tomo su respiración, estaba consiente, al parecer solo era un desmayo, que al haberse golpeado en la cabeza causaba el demasiado sangrado, el otro equipo que acaba de entrar, salió corriendo en busca del profesor Iruka, cuando volví a ver hacia Sasuke el ya no estaba, Salí del laboratorio en su búsqueda, aunque no lo crean estaba preocupada, que tal si es como Sakura, se desmaya o vomita al ver la sangre, seguí caminando hasta que lo encontré, estaba afuera del cuarto del conserje sentando, se veía cansado y desesperado, me acerque a él.

Hinata: Sasuke ¿te encuentras bien?- el me miro con una sonrisa de burla.

Sasuke: que acaso me veo bien, estúpida- me lo dijo en un tono de reproche.

Se me había ido la preocupación, mejor me hiba, di la media vuelta y comencé a alejarme de él, hasta que su voz me detuvo.

Sasuke: está bien perdón Hyuga, me siento muy mal necesito tu ayuda- sonaba sincero.

Me acerque a él, lo ayude a que se levantar y le dije.

Hinata: te llevo a la enfermería- el me susurro al oído.

Sasuke: no, por favor llévame aun lugar oscuro y solo, lo único que necesito es tranquilizarme- me suplico, a lo que no me quedo más remedio que acceder, además estábamos cerca de ese lugar, abrí la puerta del cuarto del conserje, había una mesa, una silla y varias cajas.

Nos metimos, cerré la puerta y senté a Sasuke en la silla, seguía tenso y su respiración agitada, estaba preocupada, quería hacer algo, pero no sabía que, entonces el volteo a observarme, sus ojos eran rojos, sentí como caminaba asía el, es como si alguien me controlara pero, a la vez yo también quería hacerlo sin saber qué es lo que quería hacer, más que miedo, medio curiosidad, me senté en sus piernas , quedando frente a frente, lo abrase por el cuello, acerque mis labios a su oído, y ni yo misma podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Hinata: Uchiha, solo aliméntate de mí, hagamos el vínculo de sangre- un momento ¿qué es el vínculo de sangre? ¿Porque se lo estoy proponiendo a Sasuke? ¿Por qué no estoy haciendo nada para detenerme?

Estaba excitada por el momento debe ser eso y al parecer el igual, Sasuke jalo de mi cabello hacia atrás, dejando a su vista mi cuello, acerco sus labios, lo beso y después sentí como clavaba, sus colmillos en mi, podría sentir que succionaba mi sangre, los vampiros existen, pero, no tengo miedo, al contrario quiero más de él, aleje sus colmillos y boca de mi cuello, mis labios se juntaron con los de el, sabia a sal con metal, me gustaba el sabor de mi sangre, nuestras lenguas jugaban.

Volvió a bajar mi cuello y lo limpio con su lengua, después acerco mi cabeza a su cuello, lo bese y después…

Conserje: ¿qué hacen aquí?, aléjense y vamos a la dirección- nos decía el conserje que había acabado de abrir la puerta, Sasuke se veía enojado porque nos interrumpiera, yo me puse roja y me aleje de él.

El conserje nos acompañó hasta la oficina con Tsunade la directora, llegamos el conserje le conto lo que había visto, Tsunade le dijo que ella se encargaría, el conserje asintió y se fue. Ella nos pidió que nos sentáramos.

Tsunade: Sasuke, eso de ti no me sorprende, pero, de ti Hinata, quisiera saber qué diría tu padre- me decía Tsunade, sin quitarme la vista de encima esperando una respuesta de mis labios, pero no salía nada.

Sasuke: es lo que comúnmente asen los novios, no sé de qué le sorprende, bien que si fuera su hija, hasta le aplaudiría- lo dijo en todo tranquilo, yo me puse roja como un tomate pensando ( novia de Sasuke oh dios mio) Tsunade se enojó, golpeando su escritorio con las manos y contesto.

Tsunade: bien Sasuke, así te quieres llevar, dado el caso que no es mi hija, quedan suspendidos los siguientes tres días y Hinata, tu padre se enterara de esto- lo dijo con media sonrisa burlona asía Sasuke y prosiguió- a ver si después de esto la siguen dejando ser tu novia.

Sasuke se levantó de su silla, me miro y dijo: salte, esto lo arreglare yo.

Me levante y Salí de la oficina, por dios dijo su novia, estaba nerviosa recargada en la pared esperando a que Sasuke saliera, para decirme que pasaría, sinceramente no quiero que me alejen de él, y más ahora que se su secreto teniendo tantas cosas que preguntarle.

Sasuke salió de la oficina muy tranquilo, me tomo de la mano se acercó a mí y me susurro al oído: no te preocupes, no le dirá nada a tu padre, mañana ven a la escuela, como siempre tu y yo saldremos juntos, te dejare a la hora de salida y no te regañaran, no me preguntes nada hasta mañana que salgamos- me beso en los labios y se alejó de mí.

Me quede en blanco, fui a mis demás clases, que pasaron igual que siempre normal, solo que ahora no dejaba de pensar en Sasuke, dieron el toque de salida no volví a ver a Sasuke , ya me estaba esperando Azuma, subí y el camino a casa fue normal. Llegue, comí, me bañe y me acosté en la cama.

Pensando (mi primer novio: es un vampiro, seductor, orgulloso, guapo,sexy e inteligente, y me hiba a ser la pinta mañana con él, más bien tres días seguidos con él, que emocionante, Sasuke Uchiha por que presiento que llegaste a mi vida para ponerla de cabeza) sonreí( ambos perdimos, tú me pediste un favor y yo me enamore de ti, ¿ me pregunto cómo terminara esto?, supongo que esta vez quiero correr el riesgo, saberlo por mí misma y mañana será un nuevo día) con ese último pensamiento me puse a escuchar música, esperando que llegue el mañana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bien espero que les guste, comenten para subir el siguiente capítulo**.


End file.
